New years resolution
by hilja
Summary: 10 yr old Jacob is making a New years resolution: to annoy a certain Leah Clearwater as much as possible and most importantly make her admit that he is better than her at everything! One-shot, Blackwater


**AN: I have a thing for thinking/writing about Jacob as a kid, so this is a one-shot featuring a approximately 10 year old Jacob (and a 13 year old Leah). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any charachters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**NEW YEARS RESOLUTION**

On New years eve you have to make a resolution for the coming year. Jacob already knows what his is going to be. It's an awesome resolution. Of course it is! Everything Jacob does is cool and awesome, because he is _Jacob Black_, one of the coolest people in the world! Wait, scratch that, he just might be _the coolest EVER_!

His resolution involves a certain Leah Clearwater. Leah is his older sisters friend. She is thirteen and she is very annoying. She thinks she knows best, always telling everyone her opinion on everything, when everyone on the rez should listen to Jacob's opinions instead and not hers! She always interrupts Jacob when he is talking. That's rude! Hasn't she heard of waiting for ones turn before opening her big mouth? The only reason why _he_ raises his voice and speaks at the same time as others is because he gets awesome ideas all the time and others _want _to hear what he has to say, because he says interesting things unlike her. She often _steals_ his awesome thoughts, saying them just before he thinks them, making everyone think she is smarter than him! She isn't. Then he has to express the opposite opinion after she has stolen his thoughts, because if he would agree with her it would go to her head making her think that he thinks she is smart.

She is a show off too, winning over him all the time. Nobody likes show offs. But soon Jacob will win over her in everything and that will teach her from thinking she is better than him. Everyone knows he is the best and he can't wait for Leah to finally understand that. When he gets the gold medals he will wave them in front of her and shout: "Who is the _winner now_!" Then Leah will agree with what he already has told her a tons of times. "You are the _best_ Jacob, you always were. I'm just _second_ best." she will say. She will beg him to let her be on his team when they play ice hockey, because then Jacob will be the team captain instead of her.

Even better is that she will beg for him to make her his girlfriend. He just might, but just to show everyone that he is much more gracious than Leah, because when he told Leah that she was his girlfriend, she said _NO_! She said she didn't want a boyfriend at all. That showed just how stupid Leah is, because he hadn't asked if she _wanted a_ _boyfriend_, he had _told her_ that _she was_ _his _girlfriend. There is a great difference between the two things. Jacob can't really explain what the difference is other than he, Jacob Black, isn't just any boy and being his girlfriend is an honor Leah Clearwater really doesn't deserve. He could find himself another girlfriend, a much prettier one, any time he likes. That would teach Leah. She would be really sorry and cry when she saw him kissing someone else! The only problem is that Jacob hasn't met anyone more beautiful or more interesting than Leah _yet_, not that Leah is beautiful or interesting, because she is _not_! That is just another thing that is very upsetting about Leah,she is _making_ Jacob think of her and he doesn't want to, because she isn't worthy of someone as great as him bothering wasting his time thinking about her. She's just a girl after all. He never thinks about how other girls hair shines and how their eyes glitter. It's obvious Leah is doing it on purpose, being pretty and fascinating just to pester him. Maybe she has hexed him? That would be just like her to do something unsportsmanlike like that! He never hexes anyone to think abut him, he doesn't have to, because he always proves how awesome he is by his actions and the things he says.

Another annoying thing about Leah is that she laughs too much, and too loud. It makes Jacob feel giddy to hear her laugh, and his heart skip a beat or two and start hammering really fast. It must be unhealthy to have your heart beat fast like that, and Jacob doesn't want to have a heart attack like Leah's grandfather, so she really should stop laughing when he is near putting him in danger of dying. It's even more upsetting that she always laughs at stupid things, things that aren't even funny. Like she laughed when Jacob tripped and fell on his ass while skating. That wasn't funny! Funny things to laugh at is when Leah got a snowball dropped under her shirt by him. That was hilarious! Leah shrieked and jumped up and down in a funny looking dance. Even funnier was when she got angry and tried to punch him, running after him. And when he _let her catch him _they wrestled and it was awesome, because he started tickling her making her shriek with laughter. She was just about to beg him to stop, surrendering, meaning he would have won if not his stupid sisters had interfered and helped Leah. Leah is annoying like that too, always making his sisters help _her _and not _him_.

He will drop a new snowball under her shirt again soon. He feels heat surge through him thinking how her eyes go wild and her breathing quickens when she gets angry. It's fun making Leah angry! Jacob can't help but laugh at the thought of a fuming Leah. Jacob laughs even more thinking about how much fun he is going to have when he is fulfilling his New years resolution. It's the best resolution ever! His resolution is to bother and annoy Leah as much as possible. In fact he vows to do something that pisses her off every day! But most importantly he is going to succeed in making her admit that he is the best, better than her at everything!

And he is going to start fufilling his resolution right now the very second the fireworks erupt and the New year is born.

He knows just what to do and how to do it. The thing he has planned will make Leah go crazy! She will growl like an angry wolf and chase him as she tries to hit him. When she has chased him around for a while he will let her catch him and then he will threaten to tickle her. That will make her try to escape him because she hates being tickled and then he will chase her and catch her! That idea makes Jacob strangely excited. It will be so much fun to be the one running after her and catching her. Because when he has caught her he will wrestle her down and he will tickle her and win over her! He will not stop until she begs for mercy, and confesses that he is the best and agrees to be his girlfriend!

Jacob Black heart hammers furiously at the thought of this and his face flushes. He can't help the grin that forms on his face as he is celebrating himself as the winner of the wrestling game in his mind. He might take a sip of the champagne too afterwards, the one that the adults won't let him taste because "It's not for kids." but he has seen that winners of car races always gets a bottle of champagne to drink from and spray on others. He is going to be a race car driver when he grows up, and he thinks that winning over Leah, making her surrender must be just as great as winning a car race, maybe even a little bit better, because cars don't annoy him and Leah does. After he has won his greatest victory ever he will take one of the bottles and drink it and maybe let Leah taste too and then he will shake the bottle and soak her and himself with champagne, because he is a winner and that's what winners do.

Too bad that he can't skip to that part immediately, but since Leah is so annoyingly stubborn she won't understand why they should steal a bottle of the champagne right now and drink it, that's why he will have to do these initial steps first before they can celebrate him and his awesomeness!

The countdown starts! Jacob sneaks closer to Leah. He is standing right next to her, pressed to her side.

...10...9...8....

Jacob takes a deep breath. She smells good!

..7...6....

He readies himself turning to face her.

5....4....3...

His heart pounds wildly. It's almost time! Soon she will see who is the best!

2...

It's _him_! _Jacob!_

...1

He throws his arms around her neck in a fierce grip and pulls her down to his height so he can crush his lips to her plump pink lips.

"_Ha! That will teach her from annoying me any further!" _Jacob thinks as he barely manages to dodge the punch he knew Leah would throw his way. Then he is running with her on his heels.

He is tingling all over. It must be from thinking of the champagne. He heard Sue saying that champagne goes straight to her head making her dizzy, that must be the reason why he got drunk just by thinking about champagne. This is also the reason why he stumbles and falls making the crazy banshee, also known as Leah Clearwater, fly on top of him. It is as in slow motion that he sees her furious fist nearing his face.

"Typical annoying Leah to ruin his great plan!" That's his last thought before everything goes black.

Luckily he still has 365 days to fulfill his New years resolution. And Jacob Black always accomplishes everything he has set his mind to, because he is the best. He will make sure Leah knows just how awesome he is, even if it is the last thing he will ever do!

* * *

**Happy new year!**


End file.
